


Trick or Treat

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Trick or Treating, daddies!niff, everyone loves everyone, halloween fic, jeff is the overprotective dad, jeff thinks he's a bad parent, nick and his daughter have a heart-to-heart, nick and jeff's daughter is a preteen nightmare, nick has to comfort him, nick's parents died when he was young, santana is his wife, sebastian is only mentioned, their kid just looks like a female sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Daddies!Niff experience trick or treating with their daughter feat. Santana.





	

Jeff was washing the dishes when his and Nick’s daughter ran up to him, smiling widely.

“Dad?”

Jeff was suspicious. “Yes Rydel?”

“Can I go trick or treating tonight?”

Jeff frowned. “I don’t think so. I don’t like you being out at night, even if you’re with us.”

“But dad!” Rydel whined.

“No buts, you aren’t going trick or treating.”

“All of my friends are going!”

“If all of your friends jumped off a bridge, would you? You are not your friends.”

“Fine!” Rydel yelled, storming up to her bedroom. Jeff sighed, shaking his head and getting back to washing the dishes. He cleaned up the house until Nick got home, smiling as he heard his husband walk into the kitchen.

“Hey, you’re home early. How was work?”

“Yeah, everything was really quiet because most people wanted to take their kids trick or treating. The day wasn’t too bad. Yelling customers, client deadlines, the usual.” Nick walked over to Jeff, giving him a quick kiss. He held up a plastic bag before placing it on the bench. “I thought we could have an early dinner.”

“Sounds great. I’ll serve it up, you go and get changed.”

“Can’t say no to that.”

***

“Dinner’s on!” Jeff yelled from the kitchen.

A few moments later Nick came downstairs, followed by Rydel. They sat in their normal places at the table and began to eat.

“Rydel, how was your day?” Nick asked.

“Dad was mean to me.”

“What?” Nick looked at Jeff. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Jeff said.

“He told me I couldn’t go trick or treating.” Rydel countered.

“You’re too young to be out there by yourself. I said you could go with one of us.”

“I can’t go with you, you’re my parents, it’s embarrassing. I’ll be with my friends.”

“And what if something happens? What are a group of ten-year old’s going to do?”

“You’re ruining my life! Why won’t you stop treating me like a child!” Rydel yelled, pushing her chair back and storming upstairs. Nick continued to eat for a moment before he heard Jeff sniffle, glancing up to see the blonde crying.

“Am I really ruining her life?”

Nick wrapped an arm around Jeff’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “Of course you aren’t! This is how kids are, darling. She’s over-reacted and I know that, but you really do need to try and give her some independence. She’s not a baby anymore.”

“It’s too dangerous! What if she gets kidnapped?”

“Is there any way I could convince you to let her go? Even if it’s just down our street?”

“I don’t want her going without one of us.”

Nick sighed. “Alright. I’ll go and have a chat with her.”

***

Nick knocked on the door of Rydel’s bedroom, pushing it open slightly to see her lying face down on the bed.

“Go away dad.” She mumbled.

“It’s just me.” Nick said. “Can I have a talk with you?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course not.” Nick walked over to Rydel’s bed, sitting on the edge of it. “Now, why don’t you want to go trick or treating with one of us? Dad gave you the option, but you said no.”

“Because it’s embarrassing! Kids will tease me. They already think I’m not cool because you come everywhere with me.”

“We want to be involved in your life.” Nick said softly.

“No way. It’s totally embarrassing.”

Nick was quiet for a moment. “Del? You know how I lost grandma and grandpa when I was a teenager?”

“Yeah.”

“I always thought they were embarrassing, and I hated them coming anywhere with me. They just wanted to spend time with me, and I pushed them aside because I thought it wouldn’t be cool to hang out with my parents. When I heard the news about what had happened to them, I was with a group of my friends. I just remember trying not to cry, because I didn’t want them to think I cared about my parents, but I did cry. I cried and cried until uncle Nolan came and picked me up and brought me home. At their funeral all of my friends showed up. They told me all how much they liked my parents and how much they wish they’d known them better. After that, I couldn’t believe how much I’d taken them for granted. Dad doesn’t want to embarrass you, he just wants to be a part of your life, and so do I. I know you want to be independent, but you’re just a little too young for that. So, if you want to let us come with you, you can go trick or treating. Deal?”

Rydel was quiet for a moment before she sat up and hugged Nick. “Deal. I’m sorry for being silly Papa.”

“It’s alright honey, just think about how lucky you are to have two parents that love you very much.”

“I love you too. And dad as well.”

***

“Rydel!” All three of them turned around as a young girl ran up the street towards them.

“Jen!” Rydel ran up to the other girl, hugging her tightly.

“I love your costume! Dad wouldn’t let me get a cool one like that!” Jen said, looking in awe at Rydel’s princess costume and then looking at her own bumblebee costume.

“Jennifer, you know you should be happy with what you get.” Said a woman standing beside Jen, who was obviously her mother.

“Sorry mum.”

“Yeah, my dads are pretty cool.” Rydel smiled, leaning into Jeff’s side.

“Yeah they are! You’re so lucky!”

“Jen, maybe you could go around to Rydel’s for a play one day?” Jen’s mother suggested.

“That’s a good idea.”

“Dad? Papa? Can Jen come around for a play?” Rydel asked sweetly.

“Of course she can.” Jeff smiled, extending his hand to Jen’s mother. “Jeff, and this is my husband Nick.”

Jen’s mother shook his hand, and then Nick’s. “Santana. My husband Sebastian didn’t want to come.”

“Fair enough. But Jen is allowed around any time for a play.” Nick said.

“Rydel can come around any time she wants too.” Santana nodded.

“Dad? Papa? Can Jen and her mum trick or treat with us?” Rydel asked.

“Of course they can. Now let’s keep going before it gets too late.” Jeff smiled, taking Nick’s hand in his own and Rydel’s in the other and beginning to walk.


End file.
